Saranghae, Hyung!
by YoungHeeSEHUN94
Summary: Sehun tidak suka karena Luhan dekat dengan Kai. HunHan! Slight KaiSoo! YAOI! DLDR RnR please


Annyeong^^ Istri nya thehun kambek/? :v Huhuu~~ Gue bawa FF HUNHAN! Buatan gue! Don't be plagiators! Don't be a silent reader~~ Give coment please:)

*WARNING: MAAP KALO CERITANYA GAJE & BANYAK TYPO*

Happy reading~~

Author: Theresia Alenta a.k.a Han Young Hee

Main Pair: HunHan KaiSoo

Other Cast: Exo member

-AUTHOR POV-

"ARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH" teriakan sehun sukses membuat seisi dorm terganggu.

"Hunnie~ apa yg kau lakukan? Knp berteriak?" Tanya luhan mengantuk. Luhan terbangun krn teriakan sehun.

"Aniya.. aku hanya bermimpi hyung" jawab hun.

"Jinjja?" Tanya suho.

"Ne hyung. Maaf tlh membngunkn kalian" ucap sehun.

"Ah baiklah klau begitu" kata suho. Suho pun berdiri dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi. Ia mencuci mukanya dan menyikat gigi.

Suho kemudia membangunkan semua member EXO

"Sehun, bantu aku mmbangunkan baekhyun dan chanyeol" ujar suho.

"Ne hyung" jawab sehun singkat.

-SEHUN POV-

"Chan hyung~ ireonna.. sdh pagi!" Aku membuka tirai jendela kamar ChanBaek.

"Ngg... sebentar lagi" oceh chanyeol yg masih menutup matanya.

"Baekkie hyung! Ireonna! Aish kenapa kalian sangat sulit bangun eoh?" Teriak ku frustasi.

Karena kehilangan akal, aku brgegas kekamar mandi dan mengambil sedikit air. Lalu mencipratkan air itu pada ChanBaek hyung.

"YAKK... SEHUNNIEEEEEEE" teriak baekhyun hyung. Sejurus kemudian aku berlari keluar dari kamar kedua orang mengerikan itu.

"Hyung.. ChanBaek sdh bangun.. mereka sangat sulit bangun eo" lapor ku pada suho hyung.

"Ne, mereka memang bgitu" suho hyung masih sibuk dengan kegiatan memasak sarapanna bersama D.O hyung.

"Aigoo~ kyungmyeon couple benar2 serasi" goda Chanyeol saat baru keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ish.. chanyeollie.. kau ingin sarapan atau tidak hah?" Omel D.O.

"Aigoo-ya.. D.O umma(?) Jangan marah2 eo" ucap chanyeol mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya, D.O hanya menatap chanyeol datar.

"Mana baekhyun?" Tanya suho.

"Dikamarnya.." aku menunjuk kamar Baekkie.

"Yakkk! Baekhyun! Cepat kemari!" Teriak D.O.

"Neeeeeeeeeee" jawab baekhyun. Ia keluar dengan bantal ditangannya dan menatap sehun dengan tatapan mengerikan(?).

"Aigoo~ baekkie hyung... kau..." ucap sehun takut. Ia bergegas berlari kebelakang luhan, mencari perlindungan.

"Hunnie! Jgn bersembunyi dibelakang luhan yakk!" Omel baek.

"Baekki-ya.. sudahlah.. dia kan dongsaeng mu" ceramah(?) Luhan membela sehun. Sehun yg berada dibelakang luhan langsung menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Baek.

"Hah! Magnae menyebalkan" ucap baek.

"Baekki, jangan marah2 eo.. sehun kan tdk salah apa2" kata chanyeol.

"Ya! Kau membela sehun juga?" Ucap baekhyun tdk percaya. 'Menyebalkan!' Batinnya.

"Aigoo hyung-ie~ aku minta maaf ne?" Ucap sehun pd akhirnya.

"Ne" jawab baek singkat. Ia langsung pergi dan duduk disebelah chanyeol, bersenderan pd nya.

"Knp hum?" Tanya chanyeol perhatian.

"Aniya~ tdk ada apa2" jwb baekhyun.

"Aigoo.. chanbaek couple mesra sekali eo? Hyung-ie aku kan sdh minta maaf" kata sehun, yg duduk diantara baekhyun dan chanyeol.

"Sehunnie! Diam saja lah" kata Chanyeol.

"Haish.. couple menggelikan" gidik Sehun.

"Abaikan saja dia~" kata chanyeol pasa baekhyun.

"Ne" jawab baekhyun singkat

"Ya! Makanannya sdh siap.. ayo makan" kata D.O dari ruang makan. Semua member langsung datang kemeja makan dan duduk ditempat yg mereka mau.

Tentu saja, dengan couple mereka. HunHan, ChanBaek, KyungMyeon, KrisTao, XiuChen, LayKai.

"Kajja makan, kids" kata suho, memanggil member exo dengan sebutan 'kids'—anak anak.

"Ne!" seru sehun semangat.

"Mwoya? Kau mengambil banyak sekali eo" protes baekhyun.

"Aishh.." chanyeol mengambilkan beberapa roti untuk baekhyun. "Untuk mu, jangan protes lagi. Apa kurang?"

"Eheheh, aniya. Gomawo" jawab baekhyun.

Sementara member yang lainbmakan dengan tenang, Sehun sendiri yang ribut karena melihat Luhan hanya memakam sebuah roti. Itupun dengan sangat perlahan.

"Yakk.. Lu-hyung? Wae? Knp hanya makan itu?"

"Mollayo~ aku tidak selera makan" Luhan membenamkan kepalanya diatas tangnnya yg berada diatas meja.

Sehun makin merasa cemas.

"Sudahlah, kau lanjutkan makan saja. Kalau mencariku, aku ada di kamar" jelas luhan.

"Baiklah.. Lebih baik kau istirahat sebentar" kata Suho.

Luhan pun masuk kekamarnya dan berbaring dikasur. Sehun memandang luhan yg pergi kekamar.

≍Sehun POV≍

"Sudah, kalian lanjutkan makan saja" kata xiumin hyung yg lgsng masuk Kekamar luhan.

'errr, dasar!' pikirku sebal.

"Hyung, aku mau makan dgn lulu"

"Apa?" tanya suho hyung saat aku pergi ke kamar luhan sambil membawa sup ku.

"Biar saja.. Dia pasti menghawatirkan luhan" kata Lay hyung yg berasa disamping suho hyung.

"Luhan hyung? Kau knp?" tanyaku yg berdiri disamping kasur luhan.

"Aku tdk apa2 sehunnie. Hanya kelelahan"

"Tapi wajah hyung pucat. Mau ku ambil kan obat?"

"Aniya! Kau tau kan? Aku tidak suka obat" kata luhan sambil nemutar tubuhnya mjd membelakangi ku. Untung xiumin sudah keluar.

"Ne, aku tau. Yasudah, sepertinya hyung tidak menyukai kehadiran ku. Makanan untuk hyung ku taruh di meja hyung ya. Istirahatlah, aku mengkhawatirkan mu hyung" kata ku sambil perlahan menutup pintu kamar luhan hyung.

"Terima kasih sehunnie" kata luhan pelan. Aku tdk menjawabnya.

≍Luhan POV≍

Aish.. Knp aku tiba2 lapar di saat malam2 begini? Kalau aku keluar, aku bisa membangunkan member lain. Astaga!

'Ciiieet(?)' suara pintu kamar ku terbuka. Aku keluar dan segera mencari makanan. Huft, bahkan aku harus berjalan sepelan mungkin agar tidak membangunkan member lain.

Tidak ada makanan dilemari. Ah, aku sepertinya harus memasak ramen. Tapi tunggu, ada suara orang memasak didapur. Siapa? Bukannya kyungsoo sudah tidur?

Aku berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Sehunnie?" tebakku. Benar! Itu sehun. Ia menengok ke arahku.

"Hyung? Kau pasti lapar kan? Ini aku buatkan ramen. Ayo makan berdua denganku" ucap nya semangat.

"Sejak kapan kau bisa masak? Diajari siapa?" tanyaku yg duduk di meja makan.

"Aku memang bisa memasak ramen dari dulu, hyung. Kenapa kau dingin skli padaku? Membenci ku ya?"

"Mwo? Aniya" elakku.

"Ini ramen untukmu hyung" kata sehun sambil memberikan semangkuk ramen untukku dan ia mulai memakan ramennya.

"Sehunnie itu pan-" terlambat. Sehun telah memasukkan ramen nya ke dalam mulut dan langsung tersedak. Aku segera mengambil air.

"Aigoo, panas. Kenapa hyung tidak bilang dari awal eo?"

"Ini cepat minum air dingin" kataku sambil menyerahkan gelas yg berisi air dingin pada sehun dan menunggu sampai sehun tenang.

"Apa2an kau ini.. Kau yg memasak tapi tidak tau kalau ramennya panas. Lain kali hati2 sehunnie" ucapku sambil mengelap bibir sehun yg sedikit kotor dengan tissu basah.

"Ah, ne. Gomawo hyung" kata sehun sambil tersenyum seperti bayi.

"Dasar bayi!" ejekku :p

"Yak! Hyung! Sudah cepat makan ramenmu" ujarnya.

"Iya sehunnie"

≍Kim Suho POV≍

Syukurlah, sehun dan luhan sudah berbaikkan. Dan luhan telah sehat kembali.

"Sehun, luhan? Sedang apa? Wwoa~ makan ramen knp tidak mengajakku?" kataku sambil duduk di meja makan.

"Hah? Bukannya tadi hyung sudah tidur?" tanya sehun.

"Aku terbangun lagi karena teriakkan mu tau?" jawabku.

"Tuhkan sehunnie, kubilang juga apa. Kau teriak terlalu kencang. Untung member yg lain tidak terbangun" kata luhan.

"Hehehe, mianhae hyung xD"

"Dasar! Sini, aku minta ramenmu sedikit" ujarku pada sehun.

"Andwae! Ini ramen ku. Hyung buat saja sendiri weekk :p"

"Dasar! Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan menculik luhan hyung!" seruku pelan sambil membekap(?) luhan hyung.

"Mwoya? Kenapa aku jadi terlibat dalam pertengkaran kalian?" kata luhan.

"Yak suho hyung! Kembalikan luhannie hyung!" kata sehun sambil berusaha menarik luhan.

"Tidak mau :p".

"Aaaaaa~~ kembalikan luhan hyung.. Atau aku akan membangunkan semua member!" ancamnya. Sungguh magnae nakal!

"Heeii!" aku segera melepaskan luhan dan membekap mulut sehun yg hampir berteriak.

"Hehehe.. Luhannie hyung selamat!" sehun langsung memeluk luhan dan luhan hanya bisa diam.

"Sudah sudah.. Sana tidur! Ini sudah malam" kataku.

"Ne hyung" kata mereka berdua serempak.

≍Luhan POV≍

Ah, ternyata sudah pagi.

"Erg…." erang ku saat ingin turun dr kasur. Kaki ku terasa sangat sakit.

'ceklek' aku membuka pintu kamarku.

"Luhannie hyung!" teriak kai. Ya, dia lgsng menghampiri ku.

"Kaki hyung sakit ya? Sini aku bantu" kai membantuku berjalan dan yaah… kai sukses mendapat death glare paling mengerikan dari sehunnie. Aku memberi isyarat padanya 'jangan marah.. Kai hanya membantuku sedikit'. Dan akhirnya dia mengerti.

≍Sehun POV≍

"Menyebalkan! Apa2an kai tiba2 merebut luhan hyung dariku" gumamku.

"Hai sehun. Kau sedang apa?" tanya D.O hyung tiba2.

"Ah, hyung.. Aku menunggumu. Bisa kau membuatkan aku makanan? Aku belun sarapan pagi ini" ucapku sambil mengeluarkan aegyo ku.

"Aish, ne ne sehunnie. Tunggu disini ya" D.O hyung meng-acak2 rambutku lembut.

"Ne hyung. Jangan lama2 ya! Aku sudah lapar hehehe" ujarku.

Baiklah, saat nya mengetahui keadaan luhan hyung. Aku akan mengirim sms pd luhan hyung.

-To: My Luhannie

Hyung? Kau dimana? Apa kau baik2 saja bersama kai?

-From: My Luhannie

Sehunnie! Tolong aku! Aku berada ditaman dekat danau. Disini sangat sepi dan aku tajut! Kai pergi entah kemana

Astaga! Aku tau ada yg tidak beres.

"D.O hyung, suho hyung aku mau menjemput luhan hyung dulu yaa" pamitku.

Aku segera mengambil jaket dan memakai sepatu kets ku, lalu berlari ke tempat yg diberitahu luhan hyung.

≍Luhan POV≍

Astaga, disini sangat dingin dan aku tidak membawa jaket. Semoga tidak ada orang aneh yg akan melakukan sesuatu padaku. Sehunnie, cepat lah datang.

"Brrrr, disini semakin dingin. Semoga aku tidak mati membeku disini. Eung, sehunnie cepat datang" gumamku.

Kulihat ada beberapa orang yg datang ke arahku.

"Hai manis, sedang apa disini sendirian?" goda orang itu.

Aku hanya bisa menunduk saat ia berusaha menyentuh wajahku. Aku berusaha menepis tangannya saat ia berusaha menarikku. Tapi apa daya, kekuatan orang itu jauh lebih besar dibanding aku.

"Akh… " erangku saat orang itu berhasil menghempaskan aku ke tanah. Omo! Darah keluar dr hidungku. Orang itu menarikku dengan paksa.

'akkh kaki ku!' ia menendang kaki ku yg terasa SANGAT sakit.

"Hyung!" teriakan…..Sehun! Ya aku yakin itu sehun!

Walaupun aku tidak dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karena pandanganku telah buram.

Lalu…..Hitam.

≍Sehun POV≍

"LU-HYUNG!" teriakku saat luhan hyung sudh tak sadarkan diri. Aku segera menggendong tubuhnya. Dingin. Ia menggigil.

Aku segera melepas jaket yg kupakai dan memakaikan jaket itu ke tubuh luhan hyung.

"Luhannie hyung, bertahanlah" aku segera membawa luhan hyung ke dorm exo secepatnya.

•Exo's DORM•

"Hyung!" teriakku saat memasuki dorm. Hyung2 ku langsung berlari kearahku dan melihat ku dengan tatapan heran.

"Yak! Apa yg kalian lihat hyung? Minggir aku harus membawa lu-hyung ke kamarnya" ucapku. Untungnya Lay hyung sudah membuka kan pintu kamar luhan hyung sehingga aku tak perlu bersusah payah membukanya.

Hyung2 ku lgsng masuk kekamar luhannie hyung dan hasilnya kamar ini sesak.

"Apa yg terjadi?" tany suho hyung.

"Aku menemukan lulu dengan keadaan tergeletak ditanah. Sebelumnya aku yakin ia di pukul oleh seseorang." jelasku.

"Keadaan luhan hyung blm sepenuhnya pulih. Tadi dia sempat mimisan" lanjutku. Suhohyung hanya mengangguk.

"Aku akan membuat sup dan coklat hangat untuknya. Chen-a,bantu aku" ujar D.O hyung.

"Aku akan memeriksanya" ucap Lay hyung yg pernah mempelajari ilmu kedokteran.

"Semua boleh keluar kecuali lay dan sehun. Aku mau bicara" ucap suho hyung dan member yg lain lgsng menuruti nya.

Aku hanya diam duduk disamping kasur luhan hyung. Aku khawatir padanya, sangat.

"Dia hanya kelelahan biasa. Dia akan pulih sebentar lagi. Dan soal mimisan nya, itu benar karena sakit nya kemarin yg blm pulih. Kau menyelamatkannya, Sehun" jelas Lay hyung.

"Hm.. " aku hanya mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari wajah cantik luhan hyung.

'hyung, dari awal aku memang tidak mempercayai kai.. Maafkan aku krn aku sudah mengabaikanmu hyung' batinku.

"Heung?" luhannie hyung? Dia sadar? Ah mungkin aku bermimpi.

"Sehunniee" lirih luhan hyung. Dia sadar!

"Hyung? Kau sudah sadar? Luhannie hyung?"

"Heum, sehunnie?"

"Ne hyung? Sehunnie disini" jawabku.

"Aku kenapa? Bisa kau jelaskan?" tanyanya.

"Nanti saja ya hyung... Kesehatanmu belum benar2 pulih. Kau harus banyak istirahat" kataku. Suho hyung & Lay hyung sudah keluar dr kamar luhannie hyung.

Aku berdiri dan hendak keluar dr kamar luhan hyung, tapi luhan hyung malah menahan tanganku.

"Kau disini saja sehunnie.. Aku takut sendirian" lirihnya.

"Baiklah hyung" jawabku.

≍Luhan POV≍

"Sehunnie, bisa ceritakan kejadian tadi padaku? Aku masih tidak mengerti"

"Hem, baiklah. Tadi pagi kau ber-jalan2 bersama kai. Sementara aku tetap dirumah bersama D.O hyung. Tiba2 hyung mengirim sms padaku dan aku lgsng pergi ke tempat hyung. Saat aku disana, kau sudah kehilangan kesadaran dan aku tidak tau kenapa. Dugaanku… ..karena kai" sehun menunduk.

"Hush! Tidak baik sembarang menuduh orang. Dan terima kasih telah menyelamatkan ku sehunnie" aku meng-acak2 rambutnya lembut. Ia menengok ke arahku.

"Sama2 hyung. Dan, selalu hubungi aku jika sesuatu terjadi padamu hyung. Aku tidak mau hal buruk menimpamu"

"Baiklah.. Magnae cerewet! Biasanya kau lbh sering diam"

"Tidak untuk hyung ku yg tersayang" ujarnya sambil cengengesan. Imut.

Aku hnya mencubit pipinya pelan, dan kyungsoo datang membawa makanan.

"Luhan hyung sudah sadar? Ini bubur untuk hyung. Dihabiskan ya!" ucapnya.

"Luhan hyung pasti menghabiskan nya, D.O hyung. Tenang saja. Dan, ramen ku yg tadi pagi-"

"Sudah ku makan :p" ucap D.O memotong ucapan sehun. Mereka…..akrab, sangat. Aku? Cemburu? Iya! Tentusaja!

"Aish, yasudah sebagai gantinya kau hrs membuatkan ramen lagi.. Tapi nanti saja hyung" balas sehun. Err aku merasa diacuhkan disini.

"Baiklah.. Lebih baik kau temani luhan hyung makan, sehun. Aku keluar dulu" pamit D.O.

"Luhannie hyung, ayo makan" sehun menyodorkan mangkuk bubur padaku. Aku hanya menggeleng.

"Tidak mau"

"Wae? Hyung kan masih sakit.. Ayo makan"

"Tidak mau. Aku tidak mau makan" aku menutup mulutku rapat2.

"Begini saja. Kalau hyung mau makan, aku akan mengabulkan 1 permintaan hyung. Oke?"

"Hem, baiklah. Tapi, sehunnie yg suapin" ucapku smbil melakukan aegyo.

"Baiklah.. Ayo buka mulut hyung.. Aaaaaaa" ucap sehun. Aish dia benar2 tampan!

Aku hanya menurutinya, membuka mulutku, dan memakan bubur yg ia suapi.

"Bagaimana? Rasanya enak hyung?" katanya penuh perhatian.

"Tidak ada rasa. Mungkin karena aku sdng sakit"

"Hem, ne. Tp kau tetap harus makan ne? Aku akan membelikan bubble tea kalau kau menghabiskan buburmu, hyung"

"Jinjja? Baiklah~ aku ingin minum bubble tea rasa bubble gum. Aigooo"

"Haha, baiklah hyung"

≍Kai POV≍

"Sial! Kenapa tadi oh sehun sialan itu harus datang?! Membuat rencanaku gagal saja! Ck!"

"Kai, bersabarlah.. Kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu. Semua akan berjalan dengan mulus. Aku yakin" kata myungsoo yg lebih dikenal dengan panggilan 'L'.

"Benarkah? Buat semua menjadi mudah tanpa sehun curiga. Oke? Sehun sangat dekat dengan luhan. Aku menyerahkan semua padamu, myungsoo-ssi"

"Panggil aku L. Myungsoo bukan nama ku dalam pekerjaan ini"

"Baiklah, baiklah.. Urus semua nya L. Kau, asisten yg paling ku percaya"

≍Sehun POV≍

"Ayo hyung.. Ini suapan terakhir" ucapku.

"Kau yakin sehunnie? Aku sudah mual dengan bubur itu"

"Begitu? Yasudah lbh baik jangan dipaksakan.. Dari pada nnti kau muntah. Ini minum air"

"Gomawo sehunnie" luhan hyung meng-acak2 rambutku pelan.

"Heheh.. Sekarang, hyung istirahat sebentar.. Lalu nanti sore, kita beli bubble tea. Oke?"

"Oke sehunnie" ucap luhan hyung ceria. Manis sekali.

"Baiklah.. Aku keluar ne?"

"Andwae! Sehunnie disini saja! Sehunnie harus temani aku terus! Harus!" pekiknya.

"Ne hyung.. Sehunnie akan tunggu disini.. Hyung istirahat oke? Hm, bagaimana kalau sehunnie nyanyikan lagu?"

"Iya sehunnie.. Ayo nyanyikan lagu untukku"

"baiklah…

This moment feels like I was born as a child who knew nothing

I closed my eyes again in case it would be a dream

You were standing in fron of my desperate self and praying

Just once, I want to walk side by side with you

Taken by the soft wind to your world

You asked me brightly where I came from to your side

And I told you that It was a secret

Wherever we walk together

Will be paradise

You are an eye-blinding entity compared to Michael

Who would remember you, I will not forgive it

Like the beginning when stepping into Eden

Believing you every day from the bottom of my heart

I alway want to protect you

So that even the small things won't tire you out, I'm eternally in love

As your guardian, I will block the stiff wind

Even though people turn their backs to you

If I could become the person

Who can wipe your tears on a tiring day

It will be paradise

I, who has fallen in love with no other place to

Go back, my wings have been talen away (oh no)

Even though I lost my everlasting life, the reason to my happiness

You are my eternity Eternally Love" aku selesai menyanyikan lagu EXO-angel dan luhan hyung sudah tertidur pulas.

Aish, hyung ku yg satu ini benar2 membuatku khawatir. Aku menyentuh hidung nya perlahan, merasakan tekstur lembut kulitnya. Hangat.

Heum,, sepertinya aku harus memindahkan kasurku kesini agar dpat menemani luhan hyung selalu. Selain itu permintaan luhan hyung, aku juga merasa HARUS menjaga nya SELAMANYA.

≍Author POV≍

Kai melirik sehun yg tengah tersenyum memperhatikan luhan. Kai mendengus kesal.

"Dasar anak kecil sialan!" dengus kai.

Sementara itu, D.O membantu sehun untuk memindahkan kasur sehun ke kamar luhan. Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan ada pembagian kamar baru. Yaa.. Sehun dengan luhan, Kai dengan D.O, suho dengan lay, xiumin dengan chen, dan duo happy virus—Chanyeol dan baekhyun. Dan yang pasti, Suho dan Lay tidak bisa tidur nyenyak karena kamar mereka ada di sebelah kamar duo happy virus yang berisik.

"Terimakasih krn sudah membantu ku ya hyung" ucap sehun pada D.O.

"Yaa, kau pasti senang dengan pembagian kamar yg baru ini.. Kau sekamar dengan luhannie" goda D.O.

"Aish hyung! Hyung sekamar dengan Kai ya?" raut muka sehun langsung berubah menjadi datar, tidak suka kalau D.O sekamar dengan Kai. Bukan cemburu, tapi D.O termasuk hyung kesayangannya.

"Ne.. Tenang lah, aku akan baik2 saja" ujar D.O seperti dapat membaca pikiran sehun.

"Ah baiklah hyung.. Aku kekamar dulu"

"Ne"

≍Sehun POV≍

"Lu hyung? Belum bangun ya?" ucap sehun sedih. Ia bosan.

"Memangnya kenapa?" lirih luhan pelan. Sehun membulatkan matanya.

"Yak! Hyung sudah bangun? Kenapa tidaj bilang eoh?" desis sehun.

"Ahaha aigoo.. Aku hanya ingin melihat ekpresi mu sehunnie. Aku sudah bangun, kau tidak akan kesepian lagi"

"Hehe.. Iya hyung. ah ya, aku punya berita bagus. Tadi siang, suho hyung mengubah pasangan kamar. Dan aku boleh sekamar dengan mu hyuuuuungg" aku refleks memeluk luhan hyung.

"Eoh? Jinjja? Aigoo, aku senang sehun-ah" luhan hyung balas memelukku. Aish!

"Hehe, luhannie hyung jadi ingin pergi beli bubble tea? Aku lg kepengen bubble tea hyung.. Ayo pergi bersama"

"Hem, ne sehunnie.. Tapi aku mau membersihkan badan dulu ne? Badanku lengket krn berkeringat"

"Jinjja? Tapi sepertinya hyung sudah agak baikkan"

"Ne.. Tunggu sebentar yaa" luhan hyung berjalan pelan ke arah kamar mandi.

≍D.O POV≍

Astaga, aku iri melihat HunHan Couple yg selalu mesra. Yah, dulu aku juga sering melakukan itu dengan Kai. Tapi sekarang Kai sudah berubah.

"Byunnie? Mau susu stroberi?" tawarku pada baekhyun—penggila buah stroberi.

"Ah? Tentu saja hyung!" serunya semangat.

"Aku juga mau hyung!" ucap Chanyeol yg berada di samping Baekhyun. Ya, ChanBaek couple.

"Tunggu sebentar ne" aku kedapur untuk mengambil susu stroberi dan menuangkannya ke gelas.

'ceklek' [backsound gagal total-_- *abaikan]

"Kai?" pekik ku pelan saat melihat Kai yg sedang membuka pintu kulkas.

Kai menatapku tajam dan dingin. Tidak ada tatapan lembut dan hangat yg dulu sering ia berikan padaku.

"Apa?" tanya kai dingin.

"Humm? Kau tau? Sekarang kita sekamar, lagi"

"Ya, aku tau. Memang kenapa? Kau tidak suka? Mau ganti pasangan kamar?" ucap Kai asal.

"T-tidak. Bukan begitu. Ku harap kita bisa dekat lagi…. Seperti dulu, kai-ah"

"Berharaplah~" ucap kai tidak perdulu dan langsung pergi meninggal kan ku.

Eh? Tanpa kusadari mataku memerah karena menahan bulir2 air yg hendak keluar.

"Aish, kyungsoo ya! Kau payah!" rutukku pada diriku sendiri.

"Chanyeollie, baekhyunnie.. Ini susu kalian" ucapku sambil meminum susu stroberi bagian ku.

"Yeee! Gomawo hyung" ucap mereka semangat.

'tidak apa2..aku masih punya dongsaeng yg menyenangkan ini' batinku.

≍Luhan POV≍

Aish! Aku benar2 bodoh! Bisa2 nya aku lupa membawa handuk. Err aku hrs meminta bantuan pada sehunnie lagi-_-

"Sehunnie?" teriakku memanggil sehun.

"Ne hyung?" balasnya.

"Bisa kau ambilkan handuk ku? Aku lupa membawa handuk!" teriakku lagi.

"Eh? Ada disini hyung!"

Aku membuka sedikit pintu kamar mandi dan mengeluar(?)kan kepalaku.

"Mana sehun?" ucapku. Sehun melemparkan handuk itu ke arah ku. Dapat. Aku langsung menutup pinti kamar mandi.

"Gomawo sehun-ah!" teriakku.

"Ne hyung!"

•••••••••••

"Sehunnie! Kajja beli bubble tea" rengek ku pada sehun yg sedang asik menonton tv—bersama D.O.

"Hyung sdh selesai? Ah! Kajja beli bubble tea" ucap sehun semangat. Ia mengambil jaketnya. Cuaca diluar tidak terlalu dingin, tak perlu memakai jaket.

"Kajja cepatt!" aku langsung memakai sepatu kets ku, di ikuti sehun.

Aku membuka pintu setelah berpamitan—levih tepatnya berteriak— pada suho dan member lain.

"Aigoo~~ sehun-ah, udaranya sangat sejuk"

"Ne hyung. Aku tau kau akan menyukai ini" jara sehun sambil nyengir2 sendiri(?)-_-

Sehun menarikku untuk berlari ke kedai bubble tea tempat kami biasa membeli bubble tea.

'Kling' suara bel pintu—menandakan ada orang yg masuk/keluar.

"Lu hyung, kau mau bubble tea rasa apa?"

"Hum, rasa mint" ucapku.

"Ahaha.. Baiklah" kata sehun yg kemudian memesan bubble tea di counter.

"Hyung, ini bubble teamu" kata sehun sambil memberi bubble tea rasa mint ku.

"Hei, kau meminum punyaku ya? Ini sepertinya berkurang" selidikku saat melihat bubble teaku yg kurang, biasanya penuh.

"Eh? Kenapa kau bisa tau? Padahal aku cuma minum sedikit"

"Yak! Tentu saja aku tau. Aku kan sering minum bubble tea disini"

"Ish, perhitungan sekali" gumama sehun pelan tapi masih dapat kudengar.

"Hei! Apa kau bilang sehun-ah? Kau mau mati?" ucapku sambil mengejar sehun yg berlari keluar toko.

"Yak! Sehun-ah! Berhenti.. Aku capek" lirihku sambil berjalan duduk di kursi dekat taman. Padahal aku baru berlari sebentar.

"Aigoo-ya.. Hyung. Kau pikir aku tidak capek apa? Tidak lihat keringatku?" omel sehun.

"Anak kecil berisik!" aku menjitaknya pelan.

"Yak hyung! Aku bukan anak kecil eoh. Aku sudah 20thn sekarang" komentarnya.

"Tetap saja kau itu anak kecil sehunnie" ucapku gemas sambil mencubit pipi nya.

"Hyung, geser sedikit.. Aku tidak mendapat tempat duduk nih" protesnya lagi. Anak kecil ini benar2 berisik—tapi aku menyukainya.

"Aish, tuh! Cepat duduk dan jangan mengomel. Cerewet" ejekku dan mendapat jitakan dari sehun.

"Yak! Sakit tau!" omelku.

Dia hanya diam dan menatap lurus ke depan. Tatapan seperti biasa, datar dan dingin. Kesan dinginnya semakin terlihat karena ia memakai jaket hitam dan topi hitam. Seperti psikopat yg ke kanak2kan. Hahaha..

"Hyung.. Diam lah. Banyak fans yg memerhatikan kita tau" bisik sehun.

"Yah.. Kau benar" jawabku sambil mengangguk paham. Tak jarang orang yg lewat didepan kami memerhatikan kami. Aku segera menutup mulutku dengan jaket saat seseorang mendekat kearah aku dan sehun.

"Hyung, kita harus pergi. Santai saja oke? Tapi selanjutnya kita harus berlari secepat mungkin"

"Baiklah" aku menggenggam tangan sehun menandakan ketakutanku akan fans yg bisa saja menyerang.

Aku dapat merasakan tangan sehun mencengkram bahuku. Ya, dia sebenarnya menjagaku.

"Hyung.. Kau siap?" tanya sehun pelan.

"Hem" anggung ku. Kami berlari secepat yg kami bisa, dan tentu saja sehun lebih cepat dibanding aku.

"Hunnie!" sentak ku dan kemudian langsung menarik sehun ke gang sempit yg ku tau. Aku lelah.

"Sttt" bisik hunnie. Aku hanya dapat menyender pada dinding, lelah. Aku hampir tidak kuat berdiri lagi.

-Brukk!- aku terduduk dibatu. Yah, kaki ku sudah terlalu capek.

"Hyung.. Kau tidak apa2" tanya sehun cepat. Ia langsung berjongkok untuk membantuku berdiri.

"Sebentar sehun-ah, aku lelah" lirihku.

"Aigoo, aku mengerti hyung" jawabnya. Aku langsung bergerak memeluknya, dan menyandarkan kepalaku di dadanya, mencoba menghilangkan rasa lelah.

"Sehunnie, aku takut" lirihku pelan.

"Kau tidak perlu takut hyung, aku ada disini. Aku akan menjagamu hyung, aku janji. Jangan takut hyung" hibur sehun. Ia memelukku erat. Sangat erat.

"Hiks, berjanjilah sekali lagi sehunnie"

"Aku janji akan menjaga mu hyung. Aku janji. Aku janji" sehun mengulang dan memberi penekanan pada kalimat terakhir. Aku percaya padanya.

"Aku mencintaimu hyung.. Aku akan menjagamu. Saranghae luhannie hyung" lirih sehun. Aku makin mempererat pelukanku.

"Nado sehunnie.. Gomawo"

"Hyung, aku akan mengecek sebentar. Hyung disini dulu yaa"

"Jangan lama2 sehunnie, aku takut"

"Tidak akan lama hyung" sehun meninggalkan ku dan mengecek keluar sebntar.

"Kita sudah bisa pulang hyung.. Kaki mu sakit ya?"

"Eh? tidak kok.. Kaki ku baik2 saja" oke, aku berbohong didepan pacarku sendiri. Kami jadian beberapa menit yg lalu.

"Ah ya! Aku panggil luhan hyung….. Baby Lu saja ya?"

"M-mwoo?"

"Baby Lu. Luhannie hyung tidak suka ya?" sehun mulai memanfaatkan aegyo nya. Huft, aku paling tidak tahan.

"Aish.. Ne ne. Baby Lu panggilan yg bagus kok, sehunnie. Sekarang kajja pulang" aku mencoba berdiri.

"Sini ku bantu Baby Lu" sehun melingkarkan tanganku dilehernya.

≍Sehun POV≍

"Sehunnie.. Kaki ku. Sakit" lirih luhan hyung.

"Jinjja? Sampai dorm kita minta tolong lay hyung obati ne? Baby Lu masih kuat jalan kan?"

"Hem.. Ne ne.. Kajja"

Aku menggandeng tangannya dan setengah menggendong tubuhnya. Huft.. Ini salahku. Aku mengajak luhannie pergi disaat keadaannya belum sepenuhnya membaik. Dan sekarang malah tambah buruk.

"Baby Lu.. Mianhae. Gara2 aku kau jadi begini.. Keadaanmu yg tadi sudah membai malah jadi tambah buruk gara2 aku"

"Eh? Sehunnie tidak salah kok.. Fans2 itu saja yg terlalu menyukai kita. Sehunnie tidak salah apa2"

"Tidak. Aku yg salah Baby Lu. Maaf" aku menunduk.

"Sudahlah.. Kajja kita kembali kedorm" luhan menarik2 tanganku pelan.

Sunggu, apabila ada SATU orang saja yg melihat adegan ini, HunHan akan langsung menjadi trending topic di segala socmed dan seluruh dunia. Yah, HunHan couple sudah terkenal sampai seluruh dunia.

"Lay-hyung! Luhannie membutuhkanmu" teriakku langsung saat memasuki dorm sambil memapah Luhan.

"Mwo? Luhan-ge kenapa lagi?" tanya Lay hyung langsung.

"Kakinya.. Sepertinya kesandung batu" lirih ku sambil menyentuh pelan kaki Luhan hyung.

"Luhannie? Kamu kenapaaa?" ucap kai yg entah sejak kapan ada dikamar HunHan.

"Eh kai? Kaki ku terluka sedikit" ucap luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Baby Lu~~" gumamku memperlihatkan kalau aku cemburu. Ya. Dan luhan mendengarnya! Astaga telinganya benar2 jeli.

"Oh.. Jinjja hyung? Kenapa bisa?" tanya Kai lagi.

"Lu hyung, aku akan mengambilkan minuman untukmu" ucapku dan hendak bangun dari kasur luhan hyung yg ku duduki.

"Ani.. Kau disini dulu" luhan hyung menahan ku dengan menarik baju bagian belakangku.

"Hyung! Jawab aku!" hentak kai. Menyebalkan.

"Ah? Aku tidak apa2 kai.. Istirahat sebentar juga aku akan sembuh" ucap luhan pada kai.

"Kau mengacuhkan ku hyung. Semoga cepat sembuh. Aku keluar" kata Kai.

Aku menatap kai tajam—lebih tepat nya memberi death glare— pada Kai. Dia melihatku dan hanya menatapku datar.

"Sehunnie~" lirih luhan hyung yg masih memegangi baju bagian belakangku.

"Ah.. Ne baby? Wae?" tanyaku.

"Aniya.. Jangan menatap kai seperti itu.. Dia tidak tau apa2" luhan hyung membela kai.

"Kau membela nya baby? Begitukah? Kau bisa lebih bersamanya. Kalau perlu aku akan pindah kekamar kyungsoo-kai agar kai bisa bersamamu" ucapku dingin.

"Aish! Sehunnie kenapa berpikir seperti itu? Aku kan tidak bermaksud begitu!" hentak luhan hyung sedikit…. Terisak. Aku reflek menoleh kearahnya.

"Mianhae baby.." aku memeluk luhan. "Aku hanya cemburu tau? Aku terlalu protective ya?" lanjutku.

"Ani ani.. Aku tau kau menyayangiku. Aku malah suka kau protective.. Artinya kau menjaga ku kan, Sehunnie?"

"Heem.. Gomawo Baby Lu" aku memeluknya erat dan segera melepaskan pelukan saat ada suara hentakan kaki yg berjalan kearah kamar kami.

"Luhan-ge? Ayo aku obati" kata lay hyung.

"Ah, lay-hyung.. Masuk saja. Hyung obati luhannie hyung dulu ne? Aku mau mengambil air untuk luhan hyung"

"Ne sehun" jawab lay hyung.

Didapur ada D.O hyung dan Kai. Oh astaga! Aku tidak akan mengganggu KaiSoo moment ini kan? Aku harus segera pergi!

"Luhannie hyung! Ini air untukmu"

"Kau tidak perlu berteriak sehunna. Telingaku bisa pecah" omel lay hyung.

"Yak! Aku berbicara pada luhan hyung.. Kalay lay hyung tidak mau dengar ya tutup kuping saja" ocehku.

"Magnae bawel!" ucap Luhan+Lay hyung bersamaan.

"Huuuh-_- luhan hyung sudah selesai diobati kan? Nah! Lay hyung ayo keluar.. Sana suho hyung mencari mu"

"Eh? Suho mencariku? Untuk apa? Kalau dia mau dibuatkan makanan kan ada D.O diruang tamu" ucap lay berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Mana aku tau.. Sudah hyung keluar sajaaaaaa" aku menarik lay hyung agar keluar dari kamar HunHan.

"Tidak perlu seperti itu. Kau terlalu berlebihan sehunnie" kata Luhan hyung saat lay hyung sudah keluar.

"Baby tidak suka? Yasudah aku keluar saja" aku berjalan kearah pintu.

"Yasudah, aku mau tidur" balas luhan hyung sambil terkekeh pelan.

≍Kai POV≍

Sialan! Aku harus mendapatkan luhan hyung! Aish, apa yg harus kulakukan?! Dan sialnya, nanti malam aku harus latihan dance bersama lay kris dan… sehun.

Menyebalkan! Dia telah merebut luhan hyung dari ku! Ayolah.. Kejar luhan, atau terima D.O apa adanya? Kejar luhan! Oke!

"Kai-ah? Kau tdk mau makan? Kau belum makan dari pagi" lirih D.O, dia memerhatikan ku.

"Aku sudah makan diluar" balasku dingin.

"Ya! Kenapa kau selalu mengacuhkanku Jong In?"

"Aku tidak suka berada didekatmu. Pergilah"

"Aku tidak mau. Memangnya apa salahku? Aku tidak melakukan kesalahan padamu! Wae? Kenapa kau membenciku?"

"Kita urus permasalahan ini nanti hyung...aku tdk suka disini. Kita diperhatikan banyak orang" kataku dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan D.O.

Mianhae hyung.. Dulu kita memang punya hubungan spesial. Tapi sekarang… maaf.

_Flashback_

"Kai-ah? Mianhae aku terlambat!" kata D.O yg dengan tergesa menghampiriku.

"Gwaenchana, chagi.. Hari ini kau ada pelajaran tambahan lagi?"

"Hum.. Ne. Dosen itu benar2 menyebalkan tau! Dia selalu memarahiku" kata D.O sambil mem-poutkan bibirnya.

D.O itu kekasihku. Ya, lebih tepat nya 'uke' ku dan aku 'seme' nya. Dia manis.

"Aigoo.. Jinjja? Dan ngomong2 katanya tahun ini kita akan debut kan? Huh,, aku sudah tidak sabar"

"Ne Kyungsoo chagi.. Semoga kita bisa 1 grup ne? Aku tidak mau ber-jauh2an denganmu"

"Ne Kai. Oiya, aku nanti mau ketoko buku sebentar. Temani aku ya?"

"Ne kyungsoo chagii~~"

_Flashback Off_

Itu.. 2 tahun yg lalu. Saat aku dan D.O hyung masih sangaatttttt mencintai dan menyayangi. Huft, aku harus menenangkan pikiranku.

≍LuHan POV≍

"Sehunnie" panggilku.

"Ne Baby?"

"Sore ini kita jalan2 yaa?" ucapku.

"Baby Lu, walaupun kau melakukan aegyomu didepanku pun aku tidak akan mau. Kamu masih sakit Lu.. Baby tidak mau sembuh ya?"

"Ish.. Aku bosan sehunnie.. Lalu, apa yg akan kita lakukan?"

"Sore ini aku ada janji latihan bersama Lay hyung, Kris hyung dan Kai. Baby mau ikut?" tawar sehun.

"Ah! Ne ne! Aku ikut! Apa tao juga ikut?"

"Seharusnya Tao ikut.. Dia kan selalu mengikuti Kris hyung"

"Oke! D.O tidak ikut ya?" tebakku.

"Mana aku tau.. Tapi sepertinya D.O hyung sedang marahan dengan Kai"

"Jinjja? Hm.. Kenapa begitu ya?"

"Mana aku tau baby.. Ah! Kau mau susu?"

"Mau… susu stroberi sehunnie.. Ambilkan untukku, please" kataku sambil melakukan aegyo.

"Aish.. Ne ne"

≍D.O POV≍

"Sehunnie? Ada apa? Kau mau susu?" tanyaku saat melihat sehun yg sedang mengambil susu dikulkas.

"Eh? Aniya.. Ini untuk luhan hyung.. Aku tidak mau susu. Hyung sedang apa sendirian disini?"

"Hem.. Aku hanya membuat camilan untuk nanti malam.. Member lain mau menonton film"

"Ah.. Ne ne. Kau membuat apa hyung?"

"Kue kering biasa.. Kau mau coba sehunnie?" aku menyerahkan satu ginger bread ku.

"Hmm.. Gomawo hyung.. Aku kekamar dulu"

"Ne"

HunHan couple.. Membuatku iri!

≍Sehun POV≍

"Sehunnie? Kau mau latihan sekarang kan?"

"Iya baby.. Sudah siap?"

"Ne ne.. Kajja"

"Jangan ter-buru2 baby lu.. Kamu masih belum sepenuhnya pulih"

"Aish.. Aku tidak peduli. Kajja" luhan menarik tanganku dan berjalan keluar dorm.

"Baby Lu.. Pelan pelan" ucapku.

"Aku ingin lihat sehunnie menari.. Aku sudah lama tidak melihatnya"

"Bukannya baby sudah sering melihatku menari?" ucapku sambil membuka pintu ruang latihan.

"Aku tidak pernah bosan. Ah! Yang lain belum datang?" ucap luhan.

"Ada kai.. Itu tasnya" aku menunjuk kearah tas milik Kai yg diletakkan sembarangan.

"Mungkin dia lagi pergi.. Sehunnie! Ayo menari untukku. Sekarang"

"Eh? Bagaimana kalau tiba2 yg lain datang?"

"Aku tidak peduli.. Ayo cepaattt" luhan mendorongku kearah ruangan khusus dance practice.

"Arra.. Just for baby."

Aku mulai menunjukkan dance di history, dan berlanjut di growl, dan yg terakhir di overdose.

"Wooaaa" luhan bertepuk tangan seperti fangirl2 yg berteriak histeris saat bertemu kami dalam fanmeet.

"Keren sehunnie! Kau hebat" kata luhan sambil melempar air minum padaku.

"Itu bukan apa2, Kai bisa lebih hebat" ucapku.

"Kau yang paling hebat untukku sehunnie.. Kenapa yang lain belum datang?"

"Itu mereka sudah datang" aku menunjuk lay & kris dan dibelakang mereka ada suho & tao.

"Hyung! Aku sudah lama menunggu disini!" ujarku.

"Maaf, tadi kita menunggu tao sebentar" kata Kris.

"Memangnya tao kenapa?" tanya luhan hyung.

"Dia tadi ngambek" lay hyung menunjuk kearah tao. Tao hanya bisa bersembunyi dibalik punggung kris. Ck!

"Yasudah, tapi kai belum kelihatan"

"Kita tunggu 5 menit lagi.. Kalau dia tidak datang juga, kita latihan ber 3 saja" usul Lay hyung.

"Ya.." kata Kris hyung yg sedang duduk.

_5 menit kemudian_

"Maaf aku terlambat" ujar kai yang entah dari kapan sudah berada di depan pintu.

"Kau kemana saja?"

"Tadi aku ke dorm, dan D.O hyung bilang mau ikut" Kai masuk kedalam diikuti D.O.

"Yasudah, kalian latihan sana" kata Luhan hyung.

Lay, kris, kai dan aku memulai latihan. Hanya lagu overdoss, tapi ber-ulang2. Melelahkan.

"Aigooo" aku menjatuhkan tubuhku dilantai—sengaja— karena kelelahan, dan merangkak menuju tempat luhan.

"Capek?" tanyanya. Aku hanya menganggu dan tiduran disampingnya. Yang lain sudah keluar. Tinggal Aku, luhan, kai dan D.O.

Kukira ini akan membuat KaiSoo membaik, tapi Kai malah memberi ku tatapan tajam—death glare— karena aku dekat2 dengan luhan.

"Kai-ah.. Kajja" ucap D.O yg sudah bersiap keluar.

"Ne" jawab Kai singkat. Mereka mau kemana?

"Baby Lu, mereka mau kemana?"

"Mana aku tau.. Kau kan dekat dengan kyungsoo. Kenapa tadi tidak tanya?"

"Baby sendiri kan dekat dengan kai. Kenapa tidak tanya?" aku membalikkan pertanyaannya.

"Kamu tidak punya pembendaharaan kata ya hunnie? Kenapa kata2 ku dibalikkan?"

"Ya! Kamu ternyata menyebalkan baby" aku berjalan menjauh dari tempatnya dan duduk ditempat yg cukup jauh dr luhan.

"Wae? Tidak suka? Yasudah aku pergi"

"Eeeh.. Jangan baby" ucapku sambil memeluk nya dr belakang.

"Kamu sok romantis sehunnie.. kajja pulang"

"Sebntar ne baby.. Aku ambil tasku dulu" ucapku yg beralan ke arah loker.

"Cepatlah sehunnie" ujar luhan saat melihatku berjalan santai. Sangat tidak sabaran.

"Kajja baby"

Luhan mengangguk dan menggenggam tanganku erat.

"Kamu tau? Tadi aku menyuruhmu cept karena aku merasa ada yg mengikutiku" luhan memluk tanganku.

"Jinjja? Kamu tau itu siapa Baby? Apa itu Kai?"

"Aku tidak tau hunnie.. Tapi itu membuatku takut. Jangan smbarangan menuduh orang hunnie"

"Tapi aku mengkhawatirkan mu baby"

"Terimkasih, tapi khawatir saja tidak cukup"

"Mwoya? Aku harus apa lagi?"

"Tdak sulit. Aku tidak butuh khawatir. Aku butuh perhatian dan kasih sayang"

"Aigoo-ya~ aku bisa memnuhi semua itu baby" aku mengecup pelan pipi luhan. Smile. Itu yg kudapat. Senyuman favoritku.

"Eh? Sehunnie bukankah itu Kai dan D.O?" luhan menunjuk kearah sebuah cafe.

"Ah.. Sepertinya iya. Brr, disini dingin baby.. Ayo cepat" aku menggandengnya agar berjalan dengan lebih cepat.

"Siapa suruh tidak memakai jaket eoh"

≍Author POV≍

"Kai-ah? Kamu mau kopi? Atau teh?" tanya D.O pada Kai.

"Teh saja" jawab Kai tidak peduli sambil memainkan I-Phone nya.

"Ini Kai" kata D.O sambil meletakkan teh dimeja.

"Terima kasih.. Ada apa?" tanya Kai to the point sambil meminum sedikit tehnya.

"Hem hem.. Molla. Aku tidak tau harus mulai dr mana"

"To the point saja. Aku sudah lelah"

"Aku masih menyukaimu. Ani. Aku mencintaimu. Rasa itu tdk pernah hilang dari dulu. Tidak pernah! Saranghae jongin-a"

Kai hanya diam. Tidak tau mau melakukan apa. Dia…

'Grep' *backsound gagal**abaikan*

Kai memeluk D.O dengan erat.

"K-kai?" panggil D.O.

"Aku menyayangimu hyung.. Aku sadar. Luhan ternyata hanya pelampiasan bagiku. Mianhae hyung"

"A-apa? Jinjja? Aish"

"ne.. Saranghae hyung.." ucap Kai sambil melepas pelukannya. D.O menatap Kai tidak percaya.

"Kita mulai dr awal, hyung? Mau kan?"

"Eh? Tentu saja Kai-ah! Saranghae!" kini D.O yg memeluk Kai.

"Hehe.. Hyung, kajja kita pulang.."

"Ne ne. Kajja Kai"

Kai menggandeng tangan D.O dengan erat dan mereka berjalan kearah dorm mereka yg tidak terlalu jauh.

•At Exo's Dorm•

"Yixing umma… aku lapar" ucap tao lengkap dengan aegyonya.

"Tunggu kyungsoo saja. Aku malas" balas Lay.

"Ya! Kamu ini kan umma nya exo m. Buatkan makanan untuk kami lah.." kata suho.

"Kenapa kamu jadi ikut2an? Kamu kan leader. Urusin sana 'anak2mu' yg berisik itu" kata Lay pada suho.

"Suho-ge.. Ayo bujuk pacarmu agar mau membuat makanan untuk kami" kata sehun.

"Aish.. Yasudh aku coba.. Tapi kalian pergi dulu sana" ujar Suho seperti mengusir kucing2 nakal xD.

"Baiklah.. Tapi awas kalau tidak berhasil!" desis luhan.

"Yixing-ie.. Ayolah, kumohon. Buatkan kami mkanan. D.O belum datang. Kamu saja yg masak ya?" kata suho pada lay yg sibuk dengan I-Phone nya.

"Aku capek junmen.. Buat mi instan saja sana"

"Kamu tau kan? Member lain tidak bisa membuat apa2 dan persediaan mi instan mulai habis"

"Ya tunggu kyungsoo saja" balas Yixing dingin.

"Yixing-ie~~ baiklah, begini saja. Kalau kamu mau membuat makanan, besok kita jalan2 dan aku mentraktir kamu makan. Bagaimana?"

"Tidak. Kalau mau jalan2 sama tao saja sana.. Tadi dia juga merengek minta jalan2 pasa Kris-ge"

"Yixing-ie.. Kenapa kamu seperti ini sih?"

"Aku capek junmen. Oke? Jangan ganggu aku"

"Kami datang!" ucap Kai & D.O bersamaan saat Suho sedang membujuk Lay.

"D.O hyung.. Aku lapar" rengek sehun seperti anak kecil.

"Sudah kuduga. Ini aku membeli pizza untuk kalian. Kajja kita makan" jawab D.O.

"Woaa.. Pizza?!" ucap Baekhyun yang tiba2 semangat.

"Ne, baekhyunnie" jawab D.O.

"Kyungsoo hyung? Hyung sudah berbaikan dengan Kai?" bisik sehun saat member lain sedang sibuk makan.

D.O mengangguk.

"Terima kasih sehun-a" balas D.O sambil berbisik.

"Apa yg kalian berdua lakukan? Kenapa harus bisik2?" ucap Kai yg entah sejak kapa sudah berada diantara Sehun & D.O.

"Eh? Aniya! Tidak ada apa2" sehun ber-pura2 sibuk dengan pizza bagiannya.

"Siapa dengan siapa yg bisik2 hmm?" kata Luhan mulai mengikuti pembicaraan tdk jelas ini.

"Baby!" desis sehun di telinga luhan.

"Ehem! Aku mau mengumumkan sesuatu" kai berdiri dan terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Apa itu?" tanya tao.

"Aku dan kyungsoo hyung pacaran" ucap kai sambil menarik tangan D.O.

"Mwo?" tanya Baekhyun yang hampir tersedak. Chanyeol segera mengambil air untuk pacarnya itu.

"Apa itu serius?" tanya Kris datar.

"Iya… itu benar" jawab D.O.

"Dan.. Sepertinya ada 1 berita lagi yg kalian tidak tau" lanjut Kai.

"Apa lagi itu? Jangan membuat baekhyun tersedak lagi!" omel chanyeol.

"Chanyeol hyung, kau pasti suka ini. HunHan sudah jadiaaannnn!" ucap Kai sambil merangkul sehun & luhan.

"APA?!" teriak Chanyeol.

"Kamu berisik chanyeol!" omel baekhyun.

"Luhan-ge? Itu benar?" tanya Lay. Luhan hanya diam.

"Itu benar!" teriak sehun sambil memeluk luhan.

"Huaaaaaaa! HunHan moment!" chanyeol langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengambil gambar hunhan moment yg tidak pernah ia siasia kan. Chanyeol memang HunHan shipper sejati xD.

"Omo! Kami turut bahagia ya! Dan.. Sehun.. JANGAN LUPA PAJAK JADIAN NYA!" kata Chen.

"Mwoya? Baby lu! Aku bisa miskin kalau begini!"

"Siapa suruh :p" jawab luhan.

"Hueeeeeeeee… baby jahat" sehun pura2 ngambek.

Member lain tertawa melihat tingkah HunHan.

•THE END•

Horee! Akhirnya ini ff selesai! Ff ini selesai lebih cepet dr perkiraan author :3 gimana ff nya? Lucu ga? Keren ga? Engga ya? Yaudah/? :v :v. Ohya•_• follow ig author ya alentaoh_bubble xD

Jangan lupa coment nya yaa readers~~ author pemula jadi need coment•_• love from author/?:* author juga lg bikin project Ff ChanBaek Tunggu FF selanjut nya yaa~~

Thanks for reading! ^^ readers akan meninggalkan jejak nya/? :3

#ModusMintaDiKomen

Salam Bubble tea/? #pergi bareng sehun# :v


End file.
